


Divine Healing || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: A request for kakashi where his s/o is secretly a goddess? She is only able to tell him when she saves him from something?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Divine Healing || Kakashi x Reader

The enemy surrounded your group and as they moved forward and you grew worried. You didn’t want to have to reveal your true self. It was something you had been hiding for the longest time. You didn’t want anyone to think differently about you. Being the goddess of divine healing seemed to do that when people found out. 

The enemy attacked. You watched as the man that you loved was now fighting for his life just like the rest of you. Who were these people? How had they been so strong? The person coming for you started to make hands signs. They were fast. You were barely able to see them. You threw a foot toward him and slammed him in the side of the head. 

As you turned back around to see how the rest of the group was doing you saw it. A sword plunged directly through Kakashi’s chest. Your eyes grew wide and your words left your lips before you had even noticed it. “KAKASHI!” You had expected his body to turn into a log like it always had. You had hoped that it was a substitution jutsu, but as his body hit the ground and nothing happened you had known that your worst fears had come true. 

Naruto came up behind you and nailed the person sailing toward you with a Rasengan, breaking you out of your trance. He looked over toward Kakashi and began to shake. “Kakashi-Sensei!” 

You grabbed his arm as he started to run for him. “Stop.” Naruto turned to look at you and you gave him a determined look. “I need you to cover me if you want me to save him.” Tears were now running down your cheeks, leaving a trail behind them. Naruto nodded and ran behind you, watching you as you walked toward Kakashi’s lifeless body. 

You knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back. “Naruto, help me roll him over.” Naruto helped you roll him quickly and went back to covering you. You placed your hands on top of each other and on his chest, focusing all your energy. “I call upon my divine powers, help the Goddess Y/n, of divine healing, heal this man.” A green glow started to form around your body and you felt all eyes on you. When you looked behind you, you noticed that the entire group was now staring at you. 

The enemies had all been taken down and the group was now watching you. “I’m sorry that I hid this from you guys.” Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto all watched with wide eyes. “This is my true form,” As the green light around the two of you grew brighter they watched a pair of wings sprout out from your back. You wrapped your arms around Kakashi. “Naruto, help me sit him up.” He hesitantly did as he was told and once you had Kakashi propped against you and in your arms your wings folded around the two of you. 

When your wings came back open and the green light faded away the group held their breath. Kakashi’s eyes slowly opened and a grunt sounded from him. He lifted his hand slowly and placed it on top of your own. “Y/n?” Your wings were still open behind you and as he slowly tilted his head to look up at you his eyes widened. He sat up more and slowly turned around. A pink tinge grew on your cheeks as you watched his face change. But it wasn’t disgust, it wasn’t anger, it was relief. “Is that really you?”

You gave him a weak smile and snapped your fingers, your wings instantly disappearing. “I’m so sorry I never told you. I didn’t want anyone in the village to think any differently of me.” Kakashi’s hand touched your cheek and his lips met yours, stopping you in your tracks. 

“It’s no big deal Y/n. I’m not mad.” He grabbed your hand in his. “I can’t believe that my girlfriend of all people is a goddess.”


End file.
